


To be alone with you

by pipismax



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipismax/pseuds/pipismax
Summary: Catra invites Adora, her now known wife, to a slowdance in their room.Basically Tooth rotting fluff because I can't get the idea of slow dances out of my head.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	To be alone with you

"Dance with me?"

Adora looked up from some paperwork with a quizzical look at the catgirl in front of her standing in her (ripped) pajamas. It was the usual time of the night where she was at her desk with a small lamp on since the sun had already long ago set. Adora normally did her work near the end of the day, so it must have been quite a hefty load for it to be near the middle of the night.

Catra wasn't the type of person who danced often, it wasn't really her thing. At parties, she'd much rather stay beside Adora, Glimmer or Bow than be alone on the dance floor. 

With Adora though, was a different equation entirely; Especially if it was in the comfort of their own home. Every once in a blue moon, something would overcome her as she asked her wife for a special slow dance with her.

"Well? Are you going to take my hand and dance with me or sit there doing some mind-numbing, boring paperwork?" Her tail swished as her tone became more playful, a soft smile to a smirk.

"Alright, alright." Adora set down her pen as she lifted herself from her chair and took a hold of her wife's hand. "Geez, can't a girl do her work in peace?" She teased, but she obviously didn’t have her mind on work after Catra showed up.

She pulled the blonde closer and wrapped her arm around her waist. "Nope, absolutely not. There's more important things to do." That made a small laugh rise from Adora, which Catra grinned at. She loved making her laugh.

"What, to dance in the middle of the night?" Adora wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s neck, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, causing a blush to form on the brunette’s face.

A small, yet steady purr began to rise in Catra's chest. "Not just to dance, but to dance with your wife."

Wife. The word was so new, yet so fitting. Almost like they’ve both wanted to call each other it for some while, which was absolutely true. It was only a few months ago that Adora gave Catra her rebellion pin as a sign of marriage like all etherians do to the one person who they wish to be with forever, but the mere thought of calling Catra her wife made her more giddy than she'd care to admit. Okay, she told everyone whenever the possibility was shown to her. “This is my wife,” or “Oh, my wife would love this.”. She wanted everyone to know that there’s a person who can make her heart melt in her chest.

Adora’s used this term before, but it was all almost like a dream, a completely perfect one. One she never wanted to wake up from. Dancing with the one person she loves most in the dim light of their shared room. Dancing with her lover to a nonexistent song. Feet glided against the floor as Catra led so confidently and Adora followed with ease. It was like every single moment between the two had led up to this one peaceful memory.

It was mostly silent besides the occasional soft hum or the purr of the two, or even the small innocent laughter and tease when their feet would get muddled up. Catra loved to benevolently poke fun at how serious Adora would be, which would cause the other girl to ease up. 

The giggles filled the room as Adora gazed at Catra, eyebrows scrunching slightly like everytime she stared at Catra. She can’t help it, that girl brings out the raw, vulnerable love in her heart, and boy did it show on her face every time.

Catra caught on to the other girl’s gentle look. Her tail wrapped around Adora’s arm as a sign of silent admiration. She placed her head on the crook of the blonde’s neck, nuzzling lightly as she settled in. Adora could have sworn she could die in that moment from cuteness, a gigantic grin forming on her face.

They danced for god only knows how long, until they landed on their bed, their legs instinctively tangling together, hands holding each other close. Adora continued to plant the tiniest of kisses along Catra’s face, with no rebuttal from her lover, for she had her eyes closed in happiness. 

“Hey,” Adora said after her Kissing-Attack was over.

“Hey.” Catra opened her eyes slowly, and stared at adora in, well, adoration. 

“You know I love you, right?” Adora wasn’t staring back, but rather looking at her and Catra’s hands tangled together. She was gently fidgeting with the other girl’s fingers.

It was Catra’s turn for a Kiss-attack. She leaned in and kissed tenderly around Adora’s face. “Of course.” she said between kisses, smiling wide. “You know I love you too, right?” She pulled back to look at Adora’s eyes.

The blue eyes wandered from her fingers to the mismatched eyes of her lover. “I do.” She smiled like a dork, “It’s just nice to hear you say it.”

Catra thought in that moment, ‘How could one girl be so cute?’. But rather what came out was: “Oh whatever, you dork.” The two’s lips pulled together. They kissed in the moonlight, and eventually drifted off to sleep. Adora didn’t even remember she had paperwork until the next morning, but she knew she would repeat that night over and over again and not change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments and stuff! Follow me on @ morgypeaches on tumblr for more She ra content :)


End file.
